Sebastian Vael
} |name = Sebastian Vael |image = ‎Sebastian.png |px = 270px |gender = Male |title = |race = Human |class = Rogue |voice = Alec Newman Gaider, David. "The Exiled Prince, Sebastian Vael". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-09. |location = Free Marches |appearances = Dragon Age II - The Exiled Prince }} Sebastian Vael, an archer of noble birth, is a companion in Dragon Age II available through the The Exiled Prince DLC which is included with the Signature Edition. He is also a romance option."Official Strategy Guide Preview" Background The Vaels believed that their youngest son, Sebastian, was a disgrace to the family name, and would be a weight around his brother's neck. They forced him into the Chantry, exiling him from their principality of Starkhaven.Gaider, David.http://dragonage.bioware.com/da2/addon/exiled_prince/Bioware, Dragon Age 2 Sebastian Vael; Short Story. Retrieved: 03-02-2011 While he was not without faith, Sebastian did not wish to give up his life in service to Andraste so early in his existence, and with the aid of the compassionate Grand Cleric Elthina, escaped. Elthina helped him to regain his faith however, and after reflection, Sebastian returned to the Chantry, this time willingly, and through the front door. Now, Sebastian is forced to re-enter the viper's nest of princely politics when his family is brutally murdered, leaving him as the sole surviving heir."Addons". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-01-09. Involvement Banding together with Sebastian and his unshakable loyalty and excellent aim, players will choose to either avenge Sebastian's murdered family to reclaim his title or direct his holy vengeance on their enemies in Kirkwall. Backstory Jennifer Hepler wrote a short story which fleshed out the character of Sebastian, and details his escape from the Chantry, along with his subsequent return. Quotes * (To Grand Cleric Elthina) "It is my right, my duty, to show these assassins there's nowhere in the Free Marches to hide." *(After Grand Cleric Elthina said, "This is murder!") "No, what happened to my family was murder." *"Princes aren't meant for chastity." Romance Even though a romance can be made with Sebastian, he will never actually sleep with Hawke due to his vow of chastity. Trivia * Sebastian was written by Jennifer Hepler.Gaider, David. "The Exiled Prince, Sebastian Vael". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-09. * Sebastian "Seb" Hanlon, a part of the BioWare team, was at a time assigned to do most of the bug fixing and such for the character. The main reason for this was because of their similar name and it did not please him. The shared name also caused some confusion for Hanlon as every time someone mentioned the character, Hanlon thought they were directing their comments toward him.Hanlon, Sebastian. "The Exiled Prince, Sebastian Vael". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-09. * His first name means venerable; revered in Latin. * Alec Newman, who voices Sebastian, is primarily known for his role as another exiled prince - Paul Atreides from Frank Herbert's Dune series. * He is the only romance option that will never sleep with the player. Gallery 2SV.png|Sebastian aiming his bow 1Sebastian_Vael.png|Sebastian speaking to Elthina Sebastian vael-01-t.jpg|Sebastian's concept art Screenshot-58-sebastian arcane horror-p.jpg|Battling an Arcane Horror Screenshot-59-sebastian dragon-p.jpg|Fighting a mighty High Dragon Screenshot-60-sebastian revenant-p.jpg|Sebastian demonstrates his marksmanship skills Screenshot-61-sebastian revenant-p.jpg|In close quarters with a Revenant Screenshot-62-sebastian savior-p.jpg|Sebastian aiding Fenris Screenshot-63-sebastian spider-p.jpg|Sebastian shooting at a Giant Spider References External Links *http://dragonage.bioware.com/da2/addon/exiled_prince/, Official character description and short Story by David Gaider Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Companions Category:The Exiled Prince Category:Humans Category:Rogues